1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays (FPDs) such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and electrophoretic displays (EPDs) include a field generating electrode ad an electro-optical active layer. Various materials are used in forming the electro-optical active layer of the different FPDs. For example, OLED displays include an organic emission layer, LCDs include a liquid crystal layer, and EPDs include charged particles. The field generating electrode is connected to a switching element such as a thin film transistor (TFT) to receive a data signal and the electro-optical active layer converts the data signal to an optical signal to display an image.
Recently, FPDs including touch sensors have been developed. These touch sensors facilitate interaction with a user in addition to providing image display functionality. Touch sensors generate touch information such as whether an object is in contact with a screen and the touch location thereof by measuring a change in pressure applied to the screen, charge stored on a capacitors, received light, and the like, when a user touches a finger or a touch pen to the screen. The display device can alter the displayed images based on the touch information.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.